Morning After Matuka
by Traci
Summary: Postep for Mourning Becomes Matuka the final episode of Tales of the Gold Monkey sadly.


Disclaimer: Not mine, though D. Bellasario never treats any of his TV characters right, so can I please have them?

Rating: PG – It's Tales of the Gold Monkey afterall!

Pairing: Jake and Sarah – duh! Little plot, all fluff, post-ep.

Spoilers: not that this is really necessary considering the show is almost 25 years old – um, excuse me while I have a breakdown at how old that makes me! Oh, anyway, post ep for 'Mourning Becomes Matuka' (final episode).

Author: Traci

Author Note: Either I really have no life or present day tv sucks bigtime! I choose the latter, well, aside from 'Most Haunted' – kinda fond of that show. Anyway, just recently found old eps of 'Tales of the Gold Monkey' and fell in love with it all over again. And in case anyone cares – yes, I'm attempting a music video for this show too . Oh, one other thing – this is really fluff. Major fluff! You have been warned.

**

* * *

**

Morning After Matuka

* * *

Jake Cutter entered the Monkey Bar followed closely by Jack and Corky. It had been a long few days and an even longer flight back to Boragora. Corky had remained quiet allowing Jake time figure out ways to make it up to Sarah and everyone else, but mainly Sarah. It would have been much easier if he had been able to let her know what was really going on but now that it was done and over, what was the point?

With an easy landing against the rising morning sun, Jake yawned and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep but that was not an option, not yet.

As the trio walked into the Monkey Bar, Louis was the first to see him. "Mon Ami, you are back." He smiled. "Someone will be very happy to see you."

Jake looked around the bar for any sign of that someone but could not find her.

"In her room," Louis offered while handing Corky a beer.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sighing, Sarah took off the headset and closed the suitcase. She had been trying endlessly to get help to Jake before he got himself killed. Tears pooled in her eyes as she realized there was nothing she could do. A knock on her door made her jump slightly and she quickly covered the trunk with a blanket. "Just a minute."

She opened the door and froze for one brief moment before wrapping her arms around Jake's neck and kissing him yet just as quickly she pushed herself away from him and glared. "How could you do that? Why would you let her talk you into being her body guard?" She turned and walked away from him then turned back. "Princess Koji was a ruthless murderer, how…" Sarah shook her head, angrily wiping away her tears.

Jake stepped further into her room and closed the door. He desperately wanted to tell Sarah the real reason he had done it. He wanted to tell her that the princess knew all about her being a spy and he would have done anything if it meant keeping Sarah safe but… he didn't want Sarah to feel guilty or responsible for what had happened so instead he shrugged. "She can be rather persuasive."

"Oh, I'm sure she can." She sighed. "I guess it doesn't really matter now anyway. Did you find out who killed her?"

"Um, yes and no." He took Sarah's hand and led her to the bed where he sat and motioned for her to do the same. "Princess Koji is still alive. She knew someone was plotting her death and needed someone she could… trust… to go along with it."

"What?" Anger once again flared in her eyes and she stood up. "You willingly let us believe you… I mean, you let her…" She growled. "I don't know what…" It was then she looked down at the floor and noticed a folded piece of yellow paper. She picked it up and turned to Jake. "What's this?"

Jake jumped up and reached to grab it out of her hand. "It's nothing."

But she was too quick and ducked out of his reach, opened the letter and read it. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Jake once more. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"I…"

Then it dawned on her. "Jake, did the princess have this? Is that why you…?

He gave her a small nod and before he knew what was happening, Sarah was once again in his arms.

"You risked your life for me?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

"It was nothing," he replied, tightening his arms around her.

"It was everything," she whispered before kissing him once again.

As much as he hated to, Jake pulled back from Sarah. Recent events and realizations on his part changed everything about his relationship with her. "Sarah, we need to talk." He felt her body tense within his grasp and again they sat on her bed.

"What else did she make you promise?" she quickly asked.

"Nothing. And your secret is still safe, don't worry about that." Jake took her hand in his. "Sarah…"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "This is where you tell me this thing between us will never work, isn't it?"

"What? No." Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled. "This is where I tell you that I realized how much you really mean to me and that this idea that what we have is just… well…" He swallowed hard. "I guess, I mean, Sarah, I don't want to worry about losing you to someone else anymore and I hate seeing the hurt in your eyes whenever you think the same thing about me. I guess the realization that Princess Koji could have revealed you as a spy to the Japanese or Germans and that you could have been…"

Through her tears, Sarah laughed. "Jake Cutter, will you stop rambling and get to the point."

Jake grinned and shook his head. "Life will never be boring with you, that's for certain. If you're willing, I would like to give us a chance."

Sarah stared at him. She had suspected his ramblings were leading to that but to hear the words… "I'd like that too."

"Really? Because you could have any man you wanted and…" Her fingers on his lips stopped him.

"I don't want any man." Gently, she pulled his face closer to hers. "There is only one man that can make me laugh when I'm sad or angry. There is only one man who let's me be me, no matter how frustrating that can be at times. Who has never backed down from a fight with me and who I know will never walk away for good."

"Really?" With a mischievous glint in his eye, he continued. "I'd really like to meet this man sometime."

"So would I but until then I guess you'll do," she grinned at him.

The pending war held uncertainly for the world around them but as long as Sarah was with him he'd have all he ever needed and as he kissed her once again, something felt different. Something, for the first time in his life, felt perfect.


End file.
